


Discord Discussions And Gay Antics

by YouUselessSpork



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Group Chat Alternate Universe, M/M, Online Friends, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouUselessSpork/pseuds/YouUselessSpork
Summary: So, I wrote this back before Deciet was ever introduced so my writing skills have DEFINITELY changed, BUT I wanted to post this since my last story got some positive feedback:The Sides + Thomas are online friends on Discord but no one has ever heard Virgil speak, maybe that'll change?ORIGINAL PROMPT/IDEA BY:@ virgil-in-the-bathroom ON TUMBLR PLEASE FOLLOW THEM
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Discord Discussions And Gay Antics

**Author's Note:**

> So minor cussing, i don't think there is anything else that could possibly be triggering but if there is please let me know!
> 
> Romans messages will be Bolded and in italics.
> 
> Virgils will just be italics

The discord server as a whole was a Trainwreck to begin with.

Virgil wasn't honestly sure /when/ or /how/ the group found each other. He just knew that the group was formed and a bond had been made between all of them.

At least, he guessed there was a bond. You see, Virgil never /spoke/ to the others. Sure he heard their conversations and interacted with them, but he never unmuted his mic. Of course, his friends had asked him to, had tried bribing him, sweet talking to him, but over time they stopped asking because, he had a right to stay silent and they'd respect that.

One person who continuously asked though was Roman, a fanciful and spritely member of their group. He was the most outgoing of the chat, somehow being so similar and opposing to Virgil in his own ways. Roman was the one friend Virgil always expected to have a huge story from. However, their relationship didn't always have the same understanding.

Virgil sat in his chair, the weighted blanket he kept being placed in his lap as he picked up his headphones. He lived in a different time zones from the others, so he usually ended up being one of the last ones to join the chat. Logging onto the server he was immediately greeted with cheers and greetings.

"Virgil! Hey kiddo!" Patton's voice rang through, his voice calming Virgil's normal anxious self.

Patton was the paternal figure of the group, claiming everyone except Logan as his children. It had scared Virgil when he first joined, so deprived of affection that he had been hesitant to rejoin the server because he didn't want to be let down if Patton ended up hating him. That only resulted in Patton blowing up his chats and telling him that he did it for everyone and that he would stop if Virgil wanted. Now they had a steady understanding of each other.

" _Hey guys, what's up?"_ He typed, the clacking of his keyboard making his neck tingle with satisfaction. He enjoyed being online.

"I was just talking about the play my school is putting on! I got picked for the lead!" Roman squealed happily, his voice a bit higher than usual due to his happiness.

Virgil gave a small chuckle, being quick to type. _"You always get the lead Princey, I'd be surprised if you ever got anything different."_ He replied, listening to the small scoff Roman gave.

"Well I was still nervous! I swear my heart was racing the whole time." He started, moving to retell the story of how he had tripped while auditioning.

Later on Thomas and Logan joined them, forcing Roman to retell the story once again with Virgil reminding him of the details he forgotten. Later they moved on, listening to Logan ramble about the Academic team he was working with this year and later Patton's story about babysitting his Aunt's bird. Throughout it all Virgil gave a few quips but remained rather silent.

Instead, he thought about all of his friends. They knew pretty much everything about him, from the odd mole behind his ear to his diagnosis of extreme social anxiety that forced him to hide away most days. They also knew about his pet Tarantula (though Patton was least excited about that fact). He trusted his friends dearly and he continuously had the lingering thought in his mind telling him to just unmuted his mic. They wouldn't judge him, and he knew that, but the idea of turning on his mic, let alone /talking/ made him want to crawl into a hole. What if they thought he sounded weird? Or thought he was annoying? What if he stuttered? Or said something stupid? As these thoughts rambled, he didn't notice himself flip on his mic until it's soft ping filled the chat room, making everyone pause.

"... Virgil?" Thomas whispered, giving room for Virgil to talk but also letting him duck out if he wanted.

Roman and Patton sent messages in the chat, words of encouragement that made Virgil feel dizzy.

"Guys stop, he's probably stressed." Logan cut into the madness, his voice giving Virgil something to hold onto. "Virgil, you don't have to speak, we understand."

"...N-No, it's...it's okay." He whispered, cursing himself internally.

That's when chaos occurred.

Patton gave a loud squeal, his voice making Virgil flinch from it's cheeriness. With that Thomas gave a much calmer noise of adoration and Logan could be heard trying to calm Patton.

However Virgil paid mind to Roman. He couldn't hear his voice but he did hear a crash from his side of the chat. His eyebrows furrowed at the noise and he carefully called out. "Ro? You okay?"

"HOLY FUCK I'M IN LOVE!" The yell was made away from the mic, which Virgil was thankful for but he couldn't help the small squeak made at the call.

Patton giggled and Logan gave a stoic laugh along with them. Thomas couldn't help but join in as Roman scrambled loudly back into his chair.

"Did you fall out of your chair?" Thomas asked with an inhale.

"No!" Roman instantly denied, no doubt crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just surprised."

"Surprised enough to admit your feelings?" Logan asked rhetorically.

Virgil listen as Roman sputtered, his fingers tapping over his mic. "I-,I was just...You know how  I...maybe?"

"If," he winced at the volume of his voice," if it helps, I thought it was...kinda cute?"

Another sputter and a noise of awe from Patton made Virgil lift his hoodie over his head and in front of his eyes despite not being seen. Thomas was talking about how cute it was when Roman left the chat, the noise making Virgil look up and frown.

"Why'd he-" suddenly he got a private message from Roman, reading it he spoke into his mic. "I'm gonna leave for a second, is that cool?"

"Of course Virgil! Make sure to come back when you can!", Patton assured.

Leaving the chat, Virgil clicked onto the message, reading it silently. ** _"Can we chat privately?"_**

With his heart in his throat, Virgil kicked and suddenly their voices were linked through the website. Neither spoke for several minutes and Virgil was getting nervous.

It was Roman who spoke first.

"So...I kinda didn't expect to confess in the group chat if I'm honest." He admitted.

"Wait you actually like me?" Virgil asked, fingers tapping his neck silently, a nervous tick he had picked up.

Silence followed but a chat suddenly popped up. ** _"I have since you joined the chat, also sorry for how I acted when you joined"_**

Virgil smiled a little to himself, eyes reading over the message. He turned his mic off and typed into the chat box. /Good thing I like you too/.

Suddenly he was spammed with an assortment of hearts, his head aching at how bright the Emojis were against the dark background. He giggled to himself, smiling happily.

They spent the rest of the night spamming each other with messages, falling asleep on a voice call later on


End file.
